callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin Wall
Berlin Wall is a new multiplayer map in the Call of Duty: Black Ops map pack First Strike. Overview Berlin Wall is a medium-large urban snow set terrain map set in Germany with several large buildings and a "No-man's land", where indestructible automatic turrets fire at the player if they step on the territory. The "No-man's land" is highlighted in red on the mini-map to show its danger. There is also a small path in the middle of "No-man's land" which leads to both sides of the map. The map is good for camping, sniping, and long range combat. There are several windows/holes that can see great distances (such as over to the other side of the map), making this map ideal for snipers or campers. On one side of the map there is an ally checkpoint, with small security buildings, gates and tanks. The "No-man's land" is great for a quick getaway, but the player must consider it at the risk of having to face the Auto Turrets. It has now been confirmed that there is a way to get through 'No Mans Land' with out the need of perks etc. If the player throws smoke grenades and runs through the smoke, the turrets will not shoot. Trivia *Berlin Wall was, at one point, a canceled map. *In the record store there are some books written by Edward Richtofen. *One of the buildings is labeled "Wagner". Coincidentally, "Wagner" is the surname of Richard Wagner, a German composer loved by Adolf Hitler. He is the composer of which was famously used in Apocalypse Now, which was set in Vietnam during the war. *There is a record in the upstairs of the record store called "One Two Five Time", presumably a reference to . *Neither Ghost Pro nor Hacker can get the player through the "No- Man's Land" safely. *If Willy Pete is thrown near the "No-Man's Land" and a friend throws another farther from the first, one can cover part of the "No-Man's Land" and get across. *In the store, the record "Musik Bomb" has similar album artwork and word art to The Clash's 1979 album . *Looking in the record stores, one can see records which have the Illuminati symbol on it *Although there are multiple turrets in "No-Man's Land" they will only engage one player at a time (confirmed on Xbox 360, PS3). *It is possible to get through "No-Man's Land" by sprinting with Lightweight Pro and Marathon Pro. *On the Berlin Wall Trailer, the two soldiers have two attachments on their Commando, a flamethrower and Extended Mags. This is not possible in-game. *This is the only map in the Call of Duty series to span two countries (East Germany and West Germany) *The West German side tanks seem to resemble the M48 Patton, America's most used battle tank of the Cold War. *This is the only instance in the game where both Russian and American tanks are seen. Gallery CompassBerlinWall.jpg|Berlin Wall's compass. VoteMenuBerlinWall1.jpg|Vote icon, selected. VoteMenuBerlinWall2.jpg|Vote icon, unselected. VoteMenuBerlinWall3.jpg|Another vote icon. VoteMenuBerlinWall4.jpg|Background for when the player votes for Berlin Wall. First-strike-berlin-wall.jpg|Original screenshot found in game files (note missing skyline) Berlin Wall 55.jpg|Gameplay on Berlin Wall. 68914 Black Ops berlin-wall-1.jpg|Another view of the map. TurretsBerlinWall.png|The auto turrets in Berlin Wall. Video thumb|300px|left right|thumb|300px|A promotional video References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Maps